


Victory Square

by transubstantiate



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post Thor:TDW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transubstantiate/pseuds/transubstantiate





	Victory Square

She kills him with her bare hands. It’s hard and bloody and messy and he fights, oh, he fights with all his strength and with all his cunning and with his cursed silver tongue and his wretched golden voice, but _I am steel,_ she tells herself.  
She is steel, folded and forged, and in the end, both silver and gold are softer than steel and will fail against its edge.  
When it’s done she sits back on her heels and looks at her bloodied hands, and maybe she thinks, _I will never be clean again,_ but maybe she thinks, _My hands have never been so pure._  
Or maybe she thinks that war has never hurt so much.  
Maybe she weeps for her own broken heart, for the necessity which brought her here.  
Maybe she weeps instead for the death he wrought, for the innocents lost.  
But tears leak down her face either way, and she looks at the death in front of her, and she curses him for a fool. She slams her fist against the floor and howls at the sky, wild and angry in her grief, and then she howls at him, furious for the dreams he’s wrenched from her heart with his betrayal.  
And then she quiets, and looks down at him, and draws her blood-stained fingers through his blood-soaked hair, and when she finally stands, she knows that it never could have ended any other way.


End file.
